Talk:Shicmuon/@comment-27136471-20151029231723/@comment-25312837-20151030043006
Hello! I've been very busy with life so I've been neglecting this wiki and not giving it my all when editing, I just don't have the time and I feel bad, so thank you very much for helping out! :) (I'll probably fix the coding when needed xD) Now then, brace yourself because my reply is long too! xD In regards to your comment, I'd rather not put anything on here without it being revealed first. There was a time where we had to change a great amount of pages when something was revealed and the pages were wrong due to assumptions (a couple of the editors left after that due to embarrassment, but no one ever blamed them. It looked like there was solid proof at the time. Soon after, the old Admin made the editors do all the editing so one by one they left. At the end, I left too, but I came back.... sort of...) Anyways, there were so many translation errors back then and even a noticeable handful now, with each passing chapter, so I would have to check those parts to confirm things, but I just don't have the time. I technically cry each week while typing up translation notes for friends. (Along with juggling my life, I've been unable to do this for a couple chapters now, so kudos to my friend's for waiting! Before work and school started, I made a point to do notes for future chapters that I had, so that I can have something to give to them, but I was still left in the dust...) Basically, translation mistakes can ranges from missing names or important words to 100% inaccurate sentences that say the opposite of what it means, or sentences that mean something 100% different. The current group translating Black Haze doesn't seem to proofread, which is probably whats causing this to happen. This, and also because there is a chance the translator isn't an avid reader of the Manhwa, so information is mixed up due to not knowing how to word it. The Korean language consists of words that have more than 2-3 meanings, sometimes it can have up to 5-8 (or even more) meanings, and all of them can be different in definition too, which is a pain if you're a translator. This is one of the many reasons why confusion occurs while translating if you aren't following the story properly, and this leads to mistranslated areas. However, fans will never know because they don't know how to read the language, or if it's something like Manga, they can't even obtain the raws usually. I've asked Yong about both Shicmuon and Lanoste before, and they have answered my question in a nice lengthy paragraph. People have been going off that answer ever since, and I have shown a couple friends the answer as well. However, it is true that Yong has change the plot recently, so the answer given back in 2014 might not apply anymore. Some things remained while some things have changed basically. This means that the father/son relation is up for grabs if, and only if, Yong has tweaked Shicmuon's and Lanoste's characters. It would be funny to have them be related, whether it's by blood or not. I find it amusing, so I'm going to support it even though Yong has shot this down in the past, but like I said, with all the changes and such happening, there is a possibility that this can happen. (But I won't give a 100% solid due to not knowing myself. I could ask, but I'd be too busy to even check the answer.) If we had a more private place, I could show you. There is something about the Lanoste name that would clear everything up if Yong has not changed the origin behind it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- There are many people who uses their magician name permanently, but we focus on a select few is all. Usually, when a magician is awakened, it's only proper to call them by their Magician name (With the acceptation of certain conditions, such as, Professors; because it would be very impolite otherwise. OR, if the person prefers one over the other, so their wishes are respected.) As for the reason behind why Shicmuon is always awakened, I do know why, but I won't go into that. However, it's more of a choice than a condition he has. (I've read the rest of your comment, so don't worry if I don't reply to those parts, I just can't say much about them or I might accidentally reveal too much. Maybe if this was a more private place I can discuss with you about these matters.) Moving on, I guess Shicmuon changing a bit (Behavior wise) is more of an element of character development. It happens in stories in order for the plot to progress, so I guess I didn't really find it odd...? With the changes in the plot, I can see the difference from then and now when comparing the past and present story-line, and I can definitely say, I like this one a whole lot more. It's much more complex and intriguing, and it gives you more things to look forward to.